


Mine

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe helping, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Adrien is dating Marinette.Everything's going perfect except for the fact that Marinette is still friends with Kagami.Who had been interested in Marinette (by Alya's words).Adrien is not pleased.A sequel to"A really good friend", where Adrien's jealousy intensifies.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've done it.  
> It's been almost a month, but I've written the sequel.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> To those, who haven't read the first part, it took place after "Riposte" and was about Adrien realizing his feelings for Marinette over his jealousy towards Kagami.  
> You can read it [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931311)  
> 

Adrien sat at his desk, listening to the lecture. It had started fifteen minutes ago and Mme Bustier was talking something about… literature, apparently. He heard hurried steps from the corridor. Adrien smiled to himself.

And three, two, one… The door went slightly opened and a black-haired head peeked through it. The head’s owner followed shortly behind, moving inside the classroom. She inched closer to her desk, eying the teacher's back warily. The last movement was made in some unbelievable half jump, half crouch, finished by one Marinette landing on her seat.

Adrien's smile grew wider. That was his girlfriend. And said girlfriend still thought she could fool a teacher that way.

“What's your excuse today, Marinette?” came the calm voice, followed by their classmates’ snickers, and Adrien took his chance to turn his head and fully take in her appearance.

Marinette's eyes went impossibly wide and she shot up from her desk.

“I-i’m s-sorry, Mme Bustier,” she stammered, “I was helping a woman cross the road, and then there was a… cat… on a tree, and I helped it down, so…” she faltered as snickers grew louder.

“Well, make sure to call the emergency the next time,” answered the teacher with an amused smile.

Marinette nodded, ducked her head and took her seat, giving a small smile to her friends.

Adrien replied with a grin and a wink and turned forward again.

This morning ritual (kinda?) was really hilarious and adorable at the same time. Marinette would peek through the door, then get inside, make it to her seat and only after that get caught by the teacher. Personally, Adrien thought that Mme Bustier pretended not to notice Marinette till the very end on purpose.

What really impressed Adrien, was Marinette's stubbornness in trying to sneak in unnoticed. She kept being caught, yet she kept trying.

Well, that was just the way she was. Adrien actually knew it now.

It had been a month since he started dating Marinette and every moment of it was perfect.

She was perfect.

The stuttering stopped at their first date, when they went shopping for fabrics. Adrien asked questions, and she answered fluently.

That was it.

He just had to talk to her about her passion once, and she never went back to stuttering again.

Marinette was still blushing occasionally, but since Adrien started flirting with her, she did it noticeably less.

And after they kissed…

Ah, that first kiss! That felt just so…

“...right?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied dreamily.

“I said, Adrien, is everything alright?” came Marinette's voice.

“Dude, you have that smile on your face again. And you haven't been responding for, like, two minutes. Stop dreaming, it's lunch already!”

Adrien blinked with a start. Lunch? Already? He reached for his pocket and his phone confirmed that, yes, it was lunch indeed.

“Sorry,” he coughed, “I spaced out a little.”

Marinette shook her head in disbelief while Alya and Nino exchanged an amused look.

“Okay, guys,” Alya stood up, “I don't know about you, but I'm starving. And I am ready to go.”

Alya turned and marched towards the door, closely followed by Nino and Marinette.

“I'm coming!” Adrien quickly packed his bag and joined his friends. “So, where are we going?” he asked eagerly.

“Kagami invited us to have lunch with her,” Marinette chirped. “We're gonna meet in the park.”

Adrien felt his smile drop.

 

\----

 

There was one thing that spoiled Adrien's perfect relationship with Marinette. And that was Kagami.

Marinette was still friends with her. They still went to lunch together, they still went shopping together, they still did sleepovers… they still were  _ friends _ .

That unnerved Adrien.

Not too much, of course.

Just a little.

But it was still unpleasant.

Because every time when Marinette said Kagami was a good friend, Adrien recalled that one time he told Kagami that Marinette was just a friend. And it took him exactly a month to get from  _ good friends _ to  _ not just friends _ . So that didn't do much to calm his nerves.

Adrien didn't let it show, of course.

Adrien was an Agreste.

He was well behaved.

He was intelligent.

He was subtle.

Maybe a little sly.

So, every time when Marinette was making plans to meet up with Kagami, he double checked if Alya was going to join them. That was okay to go with Alya. That made it three of them. That was just what girls did.

But if Alya, for some reason, happened to be busy, he made up some excuse to skip his Chinese or piano lessons, sometimes fencing practice. Even a couple of photoshoots got cancelled due to some random “school project”.

Marinette, to Adrien's utter relief, couldn't resist his kitten eyes and cancelled her meeting with Kagami whenever it was planned, just to spend time with him. So the meeting moved to another day, when Alya was free.

To be honest, Adrien was rather proud of himself. This scheme had been working flawlessly for a long time.

Unfortunately, everything tends to end.

After the third cancelled photoshoot his father finally decided to have a talk with him.

As it turned out, family business was suffering from his absences and if school was being a menace for his work, it could be cancelled at any moment. Gabriel personally preferred to keep Adrien homeschooled, safe in the house, where he wouldn't meet any bad influence (apparently, his friends).

So, from now on Adrien didn't have a chance to cancel photoshoots due to “school work”. And therefore he lacked his means to deal with The Kagami Problem.

Well, maybe Marinette would not make plans for the time when he is working.

Or maybe Kagami will get the point that Marinette was dating  _ him _ somehow.

For now, they were sitting on a park bench, eating lunch. The five of them. Adrien scooted closer to Marinette, and hugged her, practically pulling on his lap and sending a glare towards Kagami.

Who still didn't seem to get the point.

“Hey, girls,” Marinette asked, swallowing her food. “Adrien has a photoshoot today, and I was thinking about getting new fabrics. Wanna go shopping?”

Adrien tensed.

“Sorry, Marinette, I'm babysitting today,” Alya shrugged apologetically.

“I'll come,” Kagami said eagerly. “I'll be free by three o'clock, then I'll pick you up.”

“Okay, I'll be in the bakery. I'll have to get some stuff…”

As the girls were chatting cheerfully, Adrien was having hard time.

On one hand, he’d been aware that this day would come. And he trusted Marinette. He really did. But… but he didn't trust Kagami.

On the other hand…

Oh, come on! As if there was anything he could do…

Maybe just be super focused and finish the photoshoot as soon as possible.

Yeah, that was a good idea.

Also, Adrien wondered if he could possibly scent mark Marinette while in his human form.

It never hurt to try.

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Marinette shrieked, when he started rubbing her with his cheek.

Adrien didn't falter, he continued just what he was doing.

“A-adrien?” Marinette pried uncertainly.

Adrien lifted his head and slow blinked at her. She fast blinked in response, her face crimson.

“Wanna get a room?” came Alya's sarcastic voice.

That seemed to snap Adrien out of his world, as he shot up to his feet.

“It's good! I'm good! What time is it? Oh, too late, lunch is almost over! We need to go!” he grabbed his bag and quickly retreated from his friends, who were staring after him in shock.

“Just… just what was that?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“No idea,” answered Nino

Alya and Kagami just shrugged.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was worried about Adrien lately.

Not that there was a problem in their relationship. There wasn't! Everything was perfect! And she has gotten to know him so much better!

That was miraculous.

She loved him. And she loved every moment he chose to spend with her.

She always cancelled all the plans she had to do whatever things he had planned together.

But…

He seemed to cancel a lot of his own plans just to be with her.

Creepy as it was, Marinette knew Adrien's schedule by heart. An never before he cancelled any of his extra activities, let alone photoshoots.

So she was worried that he would get into trouble sooner or later.

And on top of that he was behaving really weird lately.

Come to think of it, this usually happened on days when she had something planned with Kagami.

Could it be that Adrien was doing it on purpose?

She brushed it off.

Of course not!

Adrien wasn't flawless (unlike she used to think) but he was too classy for that.

Jealousy just wasn't his thing.

So, that was all a really curious coincidence.

That's all.

Right.

Marinette shuffled in her seat, trying to pay attention to the teacher. She was, however, instantly distracted by the back of Adrien's head.

Just what was  _ that _ earlier?

It almost looked like he was… scenting her?

Nah, Adrien wasn't a cat after all. He just had never had a girlfriend and didn't know how to show affection.

Yeah, that's right.

She'll have to talk to him about it later.

And with that, Marinette finally managed to focus.

 

\-----

 

Adrien was a wreck.

He'd be starting a photoshoot soon.

And he still had no chance to know, what Kagami and Marinette would be doing during their date…

Not date, not date!

Just going shopping with a friend!

Why did he have to keep thinking of it as a date?!

It. Was. Not. A date.

Whatever.

Adrien already gave up on the idea of cancelling the photoshoot. As soon as Nathalie motionlessly reminded him of his father's words, he dropped the subject.

He gave up on trying to drag Marinette along here.

“I'll come to the next photoshoot, if you don't mind. I have some plans for the evening today.”

He knew it already, but it still hurt.

He accepted that Alya wasn’t willing to let a nanny babysit her siblings so she could go shopping with others.

He even tried to get Plagg to spy on them, but the small kwami outright refused, referring to the possibility of a sudden akuma attack.

Well, Adrien could agree with that.

If only there was someone else, who could help him and wouldn't spill that to Marinette afterwards… he really didn't need her to find out about this.

Certainly not Alya. She was best friends with Marinette. Besides, she was busy today.

Not Nino as well. He would spill it to Alya in an instant. And Alya was best friends with Marinette.

Damn.

Wait.

Chloe! He could ask Chloe! Chloe was his friend and surely she would help him with this!

He dialed a number quickly.

“Hey, Chlo! What are you doing?”

“Nothing interesting,” came the grumpy voice. “Just hanging out in my room with nothing to do. Alone. Why? Did you finally decide to dump that little girlfriend of yours and spend time with me for once?”

“No, Chloe,” Adrien replied sternly. “I'm still dating Marinette. And I still ask you to show some respect.”

“Okaay,” came his friend's bored voice. “So, what do you need?”

“Right,” Adrien perked up. “So, Marinette is hanging out with Kagami today and I can't do anything to stop that. So, I was thinking… maybe you could watch them a little.”

There was silence on the other side, then Chloe burst out laughing.

“You want… you want…” she managed, gasping, “You want me to  _ spy _ on her! Oh, this is golden! What a great relationship you have!”

“No, I wouldn't call it that,” Adrien replied, suddenly ashamed of his actions. “More like… follow them… in the distance… so they don't spot you.”

He sighed in defeat.

“Yeah, I’m totally asking you to spy on them.”

“Why,” came Chloe's amused voice. “Are you jealous or something?”

Adrien wanted to argue, to find any other explanation, but he knew, that just wouldn't work with Chloe. She knew him too well.

He slumped in defeat.

“Yeah… it's just… I don't like her spending time with Kagami, that's all. Alya said that Kagami wanted to date Marinette once. A month or so ago. And now  _ I'm _ dating her, but they are still friends. So, yeah, I'm jealous.”

“You shouldn't be,” Chloe objected stiffly. “Marinette is head over heels for you. She wouldn't trade you for anyone.”

Not having expected anything of this kind from Chloe of all people, Adrien just gaped at his phone.

“However,” Chloe continued, “I would  _ love _ to get some dirt on Marinette. Besides, a have a great disguise just for the matter! I'll send you a selfie!”

Now, that was more like Chloe.

“So, where are they now?”

“Kagami it's picking her up from the bakery at three.”

“Okay. I'll be there. Bye, Adrikins!”

And with that Chloe hung up.

Adrien sighed uneasily.

He had a bad feeling about it.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was actually happy that she got to spend her evening with Kagami. 

For some reason, she never got the chance to hang out with her since she started dating Adrien.

So now they were walking down the street, just enjoying each other's company.

They've already had coffee in a small Cafe, they already bought the fabrics Marinette needed, but they didn't want the evening to end yet.

Marinette's thoughts wandered to Adrien. How was his photoshoot going, she wondered. Would he call her when he's free?

“Dreaming about your boyfriend again?” came Kagami's humorous voice.

“Yeah,” Marinette replied. “Just wondering if he's alright. He hasn't been himself today, you know?”

Kagami hummed thoughtfully.

“You know, I sometimes think that he doesn't like me. He keeps glaring daggers on me, when happen to be together. I’m not sure of the reason though.”

“Did you have a fight or something?” Marinette pried.

“No! No, but… I noticed him doing it not long before you guys started dating.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. It seems like he's jealous of me, maybe?” Kagami shrugged.

“No, of course not! Why would he be?”

“Well…” Kagami faltered. Marinette glanced at her in confusion. “I actually considered getting a move on you when we got to know each other first. He might have caught it…”

Marinette gaped.

“Don't worry, Princess! I gave up on that idea as soon as I saw you interact with Adrien.” Kagami winked. “You guys are made for each other.”

Marinette pursed her lips. Kagami had liked her? How could she even miss it?

“Besides,” Kagami continued, “I need friends here in Paris more than romantic relationship. So I better stay friends with you, Princess.”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

So, Kagami wasn't interested in her, after all. Good, that was good.

That was when Kagami spotted a small shop across the street.

“Hey, we should come inside, Princess!”

Marinette considered the show case. That shop was selling Asian clothes. Through the window the girl could spot a red kimono and a pink qipao.

“You want to inspect them more closely?” Marinette clarified.

“I want you to try on that pink qipao and send a picture to Adrien!” Kagami was grinning. “I want him to forget how to speak.”

Marinette gulped.

“I'm not sure…” she started. However, she never got the chance to finish the sentence as she was dragged into the shop.

Kagami surely knew what she was doing. As soon as they were in, she chose the matching size and marched towards the cabin. She expertly helped Marinette to get into the qipao and focused on her hair.

Soon, Marinette, was standing by the mirror, considering the girl behind the glass.

She was clad in light pink qipao, decorated with flowers, and her hair were held up into two neat buns.

“Now, we apply just a bit of this lipstick,” Kagami cooed, “and… here you are.”

She threw her hands up in a victory motion.

“Now we just need to take a selfie. Come here.“

Kagami held up Marinette's phone and snapped a picture.

“Done! Now go on, send it to your lover boy!”

That was when an akuma attacked.

 

\-----

 

Chloe was at the bakery at three.

She quickly hid around the corner as the girls. No. The targets. …as the targets exited the shop.

There was no way, they could spot her, of course.

Just for the occasion she chose to wear an absolutely new outfit.

It was yellow, with stripes… covered with a long coat. And blue jeans. Blue, not white! On top of that, she put on a hat and sunglasses. So there was no way they would ever recognize her.

And yet, she took extra precautions and kept staying out of sight.

Which was rather boring, really.

They just walked and talked. Sat and talked. Entered a shop, exited it and just talked.

Chloe grew impatient.

She couldn't even come up to them and insult Marinette! That would blow up her disguise!

Chloe sighed.

She could have gone shopping herself today.

She could have gone to a beauty salon (as beautiful as she already was, she could still use one).

She could have gone to that little cosy Cafe herself, damnit!

She shook herself.

She was doing it for Adrikins, so he wouldn't worry.

Such a good friend she was!

Suddenly, some movement caught her eye.

What was that?

A camera?

There was a girl hiding behind the corner, snapping pictures of Marinette and Kagami.

“Hey!” she snapped. “Just what do you think you are doing?”

The girl jerked, and looked at her, startled.

“Are you taking pictures of those two?”

The girl pursed her lips, considering her.

“That girl is Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend. I'm trying to dig some dirt on her so he would dump her.”

“Excuse me?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think that Adrien Agreste would choose someone that doesn't deserve him? I'll have you know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng would never do anything so low as to cheat on him! She loves him. Not for his good looks or money (otherwise she would totally be best friends with me!). But for his personality. Believe me, I checked.”

Chloe shifted her weight to one leg and inspected her nails.

“And Adrien is totally in love with her,” her eyes snapped to the girl, giving her a glare. “So, sweetie, back off! This ship has sailed. There's nothing that such a little nobody as you could do for the matter.”

She flicked her hair and turned around, following the pair.

Wow, she felt better. Definitely better.

And that was a good deed too!

Wait a minute, did she just defend Marinette?

Nevermind. Hopefully no one would ever find out.

Chloe noticed the girls enter some Asian shop.

Ah, waiting again…

You know what? She's had enough.

Adrien probably was finishing his photoshoot now. He could come spy after them himself if he wanted.

She could go shopping. All the better than following those two around.

She would just snap a picture of the shop for Adrien to know where to start.

Chloe turned around to make a selfie so that the shop would be caught in the picture.

Pressing the shot button with a huge grin, she spotted the girl she had just confronted.

With horror she watched black bubbles engulf her.

 

\-----

 

The photoshoot want going to well.

Adrien was itchy.

He needed to reach for his phone somehow.

But the phone was in the cabin.

And Adrien was modeling.

So, he desperately tried to focus.

“Okay, we're done for today! Good work, everyone!”

Adrien raced for his cabin.

While changing, he switched on his phone to look through messages Chloe has been sending.

Each one was a selfie with Marinette and Kagami on the background.

Here they were in the Cafe, chatting.

Here they were entering a small fabric shop.

Here they were watching the Seine.

Everything was absolutely innocent, yet Adrien kept getting that ugly feeling. And it kept building up as he looked through the pictures.

He wanted to be there. He wanted to break them apart. He wanted Kagami to back off!

Adrien hissed under his breath, when there came yet another picture.

He opened it and frowned in confusion.

There was Chloe again in her ridiculous disguise with some Asian shop on the background. But no Marinette.

He could see the address in the corner of the building.

That's when a call came through.

He picked up, pulling on his pants.

“Hey, Chlo. I'm changing right now, be there in ten.”

“Adrien!” came his friend's hushed voice, “An akuma is targeting Marinette!”

“An akuma?! What? How?”

“I may or may not have confronted one of your fans spying on Marinette with dirty intentions.”

“You did what?!”

“Come on! That was actually nice of me!”

Adrien bit his lip.

“Where are they now?”

“They're in the shop I just sent you.” 

“Okay, Chloe, bye. Thanks for the information!’

“Don't worry, Adrikins! Ladybug and Chat Noir will surely be here soon.”

Adrien hung up.

Chat Noir sure will be.

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

\-----

 

Chat Noir rushed into the shop not five minutes later. What he found was a rather disoriented akuma with fabrics thrown over its head. Kagami stood in a fighting stance, her spade bare. Marinette was hiding behind her, holding a… mannequin, was it?

But what really caught his attention was the fact that they were standing really close to each other. Too close for his liking.

“Don't worry, Princess,” Kagami smirked, “We’ll take her down in no time.”

Chat Noir bared his teeth.

What was Kagami thinking? What right did she have to call Marinette Princess?

Akuma aside, Chat Noir was pissed.

He needed to settle this right here and now.

“Back off!” he hissed. “Don't you dare touch her! She's mine to protect!”

He ignored Kagami's baffled expression, leaping towards Marinette and scooping her up in his arms.

This was good.

This was right.

She was  _ his _ girlfriend, after all.

Not sparing another glance to the akuma, he leapt towards the ruined window and off to the streets.

He was a few blocks away when he finally noticed that Marinette was fighting in his arms.

“Put me down, Chat Noir!”

He came to a halt and put her down at the rooftop.

“What's wrong, Princess?” He asked, confused. Wasn’t she his fan anymore? Did he upset her somehow?

Marinette was a small ball of rage, throwing her finger into his chest.

“Don't you ‘Princess’ me, Chat Noir! You just took me away from that akuma and left Kagami dealing with it alone!”

Adrien felt a stab of guilt.

“Bet she's doing quite fine.”

“No, she isn't! We were hardly dealing with it together! And you almost attacked her! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Chat Noir faltered. Yes, it definitely wasn't nice of him.

“I'm sorry, Princess. I'll come get her in an instant.”

That's when he noticed her outfit. The pink qipao, her hair in buns... And with her cheeks pink with rage… She was beautiful.

He felt heat creeping up his cheeks.

“Um… I… I'll just go.”

And with that he was off.

 

\-----

 

“Pound it!”

Ladybug eyed Chat Noir suspiciously.

She didn't understand his behavior earlier. Just what was that?

That was… jealousy? Really? But why would Chat Noir be jealous for Marinette? That was weird.

Could that be that he had a crush on Marinette?

Come to think of it, he stopped flirting with her as Ladybug lately. And she definitely saw him blush earlier, when he saw her with those buns…

Thankfully, Tikki had changed her hair style for the battle.

But if Chat  _ did _ have a crush on Marinette and if  _ that _ was his reaction to Kagami… Then Adrien was in danger!

She needed to talk to Chat immediately.

“Chat, um.. we need to talk.”

“Sorry, my lady. I can't. I have to find my girlfriend. She got caught in the attack. And I've been a total jerk to her lately. I need to apologise.”

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief.

Chat had a girlfriend.

He didn't have a crush on Marinette after all. That was good.

Watching Chat leap away from her, she dropped into a nearby alley to detransform.

She briefly wondered if she should get back to the rooftop where Chat left her, but then thought better of it. He went off to his girlfriend. Their conversation surely would take forever and he probably wouldn't even remember about her. Marinette wasn't fond of hanging out on rooftops untransformed for too long.

And she had a qipao to return and fabrics to pick up anyway.

 

\-----

 

Marinette wandered to her balcony railings and stretched.

Adrien wasn’t picking up his phone. The photoshoot must have taken too long.

So she had some alone time to spare.

She thought of getting started on her design, but then decided to stay here for some time. The evening was too warm to spend it inside anyway.

Just as she was about to go pick her sketchbook, there was a loud this behind her.

She turned around just t to be met with Chat Noir's wild stare.

“Chat Noir!” she chirped. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Princess,” he croacked, and a second after Marinette found herself locked in a desperate hug.

“I'm so, so sorry, Princess!” he murmured into her shoulder. “I was a total jerk. I apologized to Kagami. But I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought that the akuma got to you somehow, I thought…” he sobbed.

“Wait, weren't you going to go find your girlfriend?” she asked.

Chat stilled. Then pulled away, looking at her wide-eyed.

“Yeah,” he said slowly. “I was,” he licked his lips. “But how do  _ you _ know that?”

Only then Marinette's brain caught up on what she had just said.  _ Ladybug _ new about Chat's girlfriend. Marinette didn't. She had just blown up her secret identity.

“I… um... I…” she glanced at Chat Noir. Chat Noir who was looking at her like she was the sun. Chat Noir who had a girlfriend.

“Wait a minute!” Marinette frowned and Chat grinned triumphantly. “Wait a minute! You  _ were _ searching for your girlfriend!”

“I was.”

She reached out a hand to touch his cheek.

“And you found her.”

Sighed contently, nuzzling her palm.

“I have.”

Marinette felt her lips stretch.

“You found  _ me _ .”

Chat kissed her palm and turned to her, beaming.

Marinette beamed back.

“Adrien.”

He rested his forehead against hers.

“My Lady.”

“I'm so glad that it's you.”

He didn't respond, he just captured her lips, dipping her down.

“You know, Kitty,” she breathed against his lips, “We'll have a lot of talking to do about jealousy and how bad it is.”

Chat’s ears dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Hey, Kitty?"  
> "Mm?"  
> "When the akuma attacked, how did you find us so fast?"  
> "Oh, Chloe was spying on you. She sent me the address."  
> "She did what?!"
> 
> Please leave your comments and kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
